


Dulce and Petrichor

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Boys In Love, Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Kissing, M/M, No Sex, POV Raphael Santiago, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, Romantic Fluff, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Simon is sweet with a punch of cinnamon, a reminder of life’s simple comforts. Raphael is a rain-soaked forest canopy, providing protection and shelter. It's a combination that only they can appreciate in their most private, intimate moments.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Dulce and Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the characters in this fic. 
> 
> Author's Note: Just a short drabble that wouldn't leave me alone until it was on paper. Raphael speaks some spanish, but it's understandable within context. Mostly fluff with some flirty humor and lots of asexual love. <3

The sweet, sticky, mouthwatering taste overwhelmed Raphael’s senses as he claimed Simon’s succulent mouth. They lay fully dressed in their bed, Raphael perched protectively over the taller, wiry body beneath, and exchanged affectionate touches and secret smiles between playful pecking kisses. Bright toffee eyes, framed in a triangle of the older vampire’s muscular forearms, disappeared briefly as eyelids poured themselves over like thick hot fudge. Raphael’s hungry fingers pieced lazily through Simon’s velvety cocoa hair as a single word escaped in the disguise of a sigh. 

“Dulce.” 

Simon’s swollen lips parted, and a cherry tongue dabbed at the corner of his mouth.

“You always say that word when we kiss. What does it mean?” 

Raphael swiped at his partner’s white chocolate cheek with an errant thumb. 

“It means sweet. You smell like the candy I used to steal from the corner pharmacy when I was a kid, the caramel rings with the cream center. You taste like mi mamá’s horchata, warm and bitingly cinnamon. Your skin is like marzipan, melting under my touch.” His fingers roamed down that jarring cheekbone, now red licorice in color. “You bring me so much joy, _mi dulce,_ a simple happiness that I never thought I could have with anyone because of who and what I am.” 

Simon dragged his hand from Raphael’s hipbone, traced a line down his taut bicep, and covered the fingers against his cheek. 

“Petrichor.” 

Raphael settled back on his knees, searching his partner’s impish expression for clarification. “Qué?”

The room lit with Simon’s smile. 

“Petrichor, the smell of the woods after a rainstorm. It’s my favorite scent, it’s your scent.” Simon locked their fingers together and brought Raphael’s hand to his nose, lightly kissing his knuckles. “In junior high, when the asshole jocks came after me, I’d hide in Prospect Park. I’d sit in the shelter of the trees, comb the mud with my fingers, taste the evergreen in the air, and know that I was safe.” He lovingly kneaded Raphael’s palm and fixed his partner with a stare that nearly resuscitated his dead heart. “After I moved into DuMort, when I first recognized your scent, I remembered that feeling of being safe. That’s when I fell in love with you.” 

Raphael lowered himself completely down and blanketed his partner, taking just enough of his own weight not to crush. He weaved one hand behind Simon’s head, lifting him, and touched their foreheads together. 

“I'll always keep you safe, Baby. Always." He savored the younger vampire's appreciative sigh and then quirked his lips teasingly. "I am the luckiest tree to have such sweetness within my branches.” 

Simon’s face glowed like the sun. He returned Raphael’s cheeky grin with a barking laugh.

“You’re such a _sap,_ Raph.” Simon raised his bushy eyebrows expectantly. Raphael scoffed at the ridiculous joke and gave in. “Hah! You rolled your eyes first. I win this round." 

Raphael sighed dramatically against the quaking boy's carotid pulse point, not at all disappointed. "Well then you should claim your prize, _idiota_.” 

Then Simon placed another warm kiss upon the older vampire’s lips that instantly took him apart. How much he’d feared the fledgling’s rejection at the reveal of his asexuality. Simon had only held his hand tighter, though, and patiently introduced him to the nuances of intimacy. He taught Raphael about butterfly kisses, cuddles, and feather touches that swelled his heart more than sex ever could. 

When they finally settled down, Raphael nestled comfortably within Simon’s gangly arms, the sun had barely reached its midmorning position. 

"One day, I'm going to win."

Simon nuzzled further into Raphael's hair. "I'd like to see you try, old man." 

The enticing scent of caramel combined with the freshness of a summer storm to lure them both to sleep.

If Raphael rolled his eyes one last time, Simon didn't need to know. 


End file.
